Fuel cell systems may be carried along in motor vehicles as an additional source or the only source of electric energy. Such fuel cell systems are especially suitable for supplying electric users with energy independently from the operation of an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle equipped with the fuel cell system.
To make it actually possible to use such fuel cell systems in motor vehicles, they need to have a design that is suitable for mass production.